A motor vehicle may be equipped with a car-to-car (C2C) interface or a car-to-infrastructure (C2I) interface in order to obtain information, which may be of importance for driving the motor vehicle, from an external source. Such information usually includes a current speed limit, a statistically ascertained traffic situation or a localized warning of a danger spot.
However, traffic-relevant information which is transmitted from one motor vehicle to another often cannot be utilized advantageously on the destination side, since directly transmitted information is not standardized in its format, and standardized information frequently requires interposed processing that may adversely affect the currentness of the information.
The object of the present invention is to indicate an improved technique for providing information on board a motor vehicle.